


A Thousand Times More

by lielabell



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say something, you git," Ginny says, her voice tight with emotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Times More

There are very few good things in Draco's life, being on the wrong side of a war can do that, but this? This is beyond good. This is something too precious for words. Something not even the most complex spells can compare to. Something not all the money in the world can buy.

"Say something, you git," Ginny says, her voice tight with emotion.

"I love you," Draco answers, the way he always does when her face takes on that pinched look.

She rolls her eyes. "Of course you do. But what about this?" she places her hand over her slightly rounded belly.

"This?" Draco's hand covers hers. "This just makes me love you a thousand times more."


End file.
